na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Egyptian Musk
Scent Description: Single note scent - of PURE Egyptian Musk. The thick, clear and clean mild beautiful scent is the scent of Egypt. ---- ---- Review #1 by Llorhn on Thu Aug 16, 2007 This scent is very, very subtle. I am fascinated with the Egyptian Musk smell. I love it! Its faint scent is very hard to detect without planting your nose into your skin. But oh, what a clean smell! Something very enticing about this wonderful bass note. And the oil is extremely thick. Seems like it took forever to get one drop to fall out of the bottle. But it goes on so niiiice and smooth, like a moisturizing oil. This would definitely work well to layer it with most oils, especially the sharper ones to tune them down somewhat. I suppose that's one of the main reasons it was released. And it just makes my skin feel so soft and smooth. Does this come by the gallon? I'd like to just bathe in it. Although, I'm sure I couldn't afford a full tub of it! ---- Review #2 by Sehret on Fri Dec 14, 2007 Thee best Egyptian Musk I've ever tried.. very thick and the scent lasts a long time on the skin..its pure bliss & comfort to me. Everyone loves EM..and if they say they don't, they're obviously lying cuz they're jealous they dont have any. Or something. LOL Yeah, I'd buy a vat of this in a heartbeat. ---- Review #3 by Amunet on Fri Aug 22, 2008 FEx Version ~ A clean fresh breeze, slightly aquatic, more like cool freshly sliced melon and the tiniest hint of spice & woods. So subtle… I finally just tested this on my cleavage *giggle* to bring out the notes with good ol' body heat. The scent is addictive because you never get the full experience in one whiff, you have to keep coming back. Luckily I was at home while compulsively sticking my nose in my shirt. This scent also benefits from a good long rest after it's journey, the scent was very *cough* bad on arrival. Now, 2 weeks later it quite beautiful. ---- Review #4 by agameofthree on Fri Aug 29, 2008 This review refers to the Nokturne (Resurrection) version. Bottle: Clean linens smell. Me: This is musk, but it's a light musk. To me, it smells almost aquatic, or like fresh laundry. It's strange sometimes how my brain interprets what my nose smells... o_0 ---- Review #5 by AEris on Sat Aug 30, 2008 agameofthree wrote: "Bottle: Clean linens smell. Me: This is musk, but it's a light musk. To me, it smells almost aquatic, or like fresh laundry. It's strange sometimes how my brain interprets what my nose smells... o_0" Not strange at all! I also acquired the Resurrected version, and I get the same effect. This is a clean, white musk. It has the sexy undertone of musk, but a soapy, fresh, crisp-white-cotton-sheet-billowing-on-a-clothesline-in-the-sunshine feel. It's absolutely lovely, and I love it all on its own! I would wear this right after a shower, to enhance my clean feeling, and to give myself a hint of allure right from the start. It's just that beautiful! ---- Review #6 by Hazel-rah on Wed Sep 17, 2008 Pure, clean rain musk, like sunshine and ozone after a midafternoon summer storm. ---- Review #7 by purplegirl on Fri Dec 12, 2008 I'm new to NA and have been sooo happy with almost every blend I've tried but if there was going to be one oil that made me repeatedly kick my own arse for taking so long to try Nocturne Alchemy oils, this would be it!!! In the bottle, I took a deep sniff and I swooned - literally, I felt my knees go a little weak. I love Egyptian Musk and this is the most beautiful version I've ever smelled before. Once it hit the skin, the beauty factor rose exponentially - it blossomed into a gorgeous, simple but elegant skin scent. And she had so many sides to her that I got wafts of as the day wore on - clean skin scent, cuddly cashmere, sexy snuggle - she was everything you'd want in a signature fragrance, you know? Not overpowering, but yet surrounding me in this veil of softness and comfort. ---- Review #8 by hayet on Wed Dec 24, 2008 wow, this one is the thickest oil I've ever seen! I think this confirms what I've always suspected: I'm nearly scent-blind to white musk. I smell a very, very subtle hint of...sweet? mixed with...stone? (no, seriously-wet rocks)...and that's about it. Not sure whether to keep this one or pass it on to someone with a better nose. ---- Review #9 by hill78 on Sun Aug 12, 2012 Lovely, lovely, lovely clean musk. Very elegant in it's simplicity. This is the sort of thing to wear when you want to smell soft, clean, warm, and snuggly. Just the right amount of throw, not overpowering, but still enough presence that you will remember what you're wearing. So glad I snagged this at the last minute! ---- Review #10 by ElizabethOSP on Sat Aug 18, 2012 Oh, for goodness sake. I've not reviewed this one?!! I could swear I've raved about it somewhere else here in the pyramid. Well, that is, actually, a reasonable assumption, but I need to rave *here.* I LOOOOOOOOVE the original Nokturne. Loveitloveitloveit. LOVE. EEET!!! This is going to sound tres etrange, but Nokturne smells like a BUBBLE BATH I had when I was growing up. Or maybe a soap. I remember smelling like that in the tub, and I loved it, and STILL DO!!! It's a beautiful, understated, sophisticated, seductive, sweet, floral-ish musk on me. Incredibly pretty! I never tire of it. I wear it alone, but I also layer it with all sorts of things. It's...the Perfect Perfume... ---- Review #11 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current